


A Spanking from Obi-Wan

by tiatodd



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, daddy obi-wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiatodd/pseuds/tiatodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the lazy title. Obi-Wan is upset with you and you're too stubborn to admit it was your fault. Spanking begins as his mode of making you talk, but it ends up making you cum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spanking from Obi-Wan

Muscles tight, face red, tears threatening in your eyes, you shook where you stood, fists drawn in toward your mouth. Your eyes were fixated on the folds running back from the knees in Obi-Wan’s pants, too scared to look at his disapproving face.

His hand entered your field of vision, two fingers beckoning you closer. “Tell me what you did, now,” he instructed. “Look up at me.”

Your eyes flickered upward, his eyes dark and condemning, a frightening sight on his otherwise calm and collected face. “I’m sorry.”

“What’re you sorry for, little one?”

“I don’t know.” Maybe you wouldn’t be lying if you weren’t so terrified of him right now. You had never seen Master Kenobi shout and you didn’t want to start that trend. “I’m sorry that you’re mad at me.”

He sighed heavily. “Wrong answer.” And patted his lap. “Bend.”

“Wh-what?”

“Bend. Over.”

You wouldn’t make him ask again.

Once bent over his lap, your knees didn’t quite touch the ground. Nor could your hands, so you clung to his leg, honestly shaking now. “Are you...gonna spank me?”

“Absolutely.”

Your entire body felt red and you hid your mouth in his thigh. “I’m sorry,” you said, voice small.

“For what?”

You huffed stubbornly and closed your eyes. In no time, his hand came down in a soft slap against your backside, the contact surprising you even though you’d expected it. He rubbed gently, bringing his hand back before he slapped again, a little harder. You clutched his leg tightly.

“I’ll stop when you admit it,” he sang.

“I don’t know what you mean, I promise,” you said. He slapped harder this time and you gasped.

“That hurt?”

“N-no.”

He smacked again.

“Ah! Tha-that hurt, a little…”

He paused. You looked back at him curiously over your shoulder. He tilted his head forward, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to admit it?”

You glowered, nuzzling your face into his thigh again, even wiggling your hips to invite him to do it again.This was pure stubbornness at this point.

“Fine.” He essentially whacked your ass, making you whine.

The white hot sting in your backside sparked a sensation in your lower stomach that you couldn’t ignore. Though embarrassed, you were...curious to see how this would affect the situation. When his hand landed across your backside another forceful time, you bit your lip.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so difficult to stubbornly refuse to tell him anything in the face of _this_ torture.

Though...it was torturesome how embarrassing this was.

And it grew more embarrassing when, with the next smack, you felt a warm, damp spot beginning to spread in your underwear.

He sighed, clearly frustrated, and with the next slap you had to try not to squeeze your thighs together.

With the next few, you began to care less and less.

His smacks were heavy and forceful and definitely turning you on. You wiggled your hips, hoping it was subtle enough that he wouldn’t catch on and would continue with spanking you.

“Come on,” he said through his teeth. “Are you really going to be this stubborn?”

You kept your lips shut; partially to be a brat, but mostly because you would surely moan if you tried to say anything.

After a heavy sigh, Obi-Wan pulled down your pants and underwear in one swift motion.

“What are you--”

“You refuse to tell me anything,” he said, “so clearly I’m not making my point.”

“I’m--”

He slapped you, hard and stinging, across the bottom of your ass. You drew a sharp breath through your nose, moaning mildly as you bit your tongue.

You supposed he hadn’t noticed, because he continued.

With each stinging smack, the soreness of your cheeks built and became more prevalent, aiding to your obvious arousal. After a while, you really didn’t care as much about being obvious; raising your hips to meet his slaps, rubbing and grabbing his thigh and calf, giving him short and low sounds of “Mmm.”

Something tickled warmly down your inner thigh. Okay, there was no way he wasn’t noticing this now.

You peeked behind you to see Obi-Wan fixing his eyes with concentration and intrigue upon your ass, bottom lip tucked between his teeth. As you watched the motion of his hand colliding with you, you let out a sharp “Ah!” causing his cheeks to flush completely red. His eyes flickered to look at you; you looked away.

For a moment, he stroked and caressed your naked buttocks, and you could feel yourself seeping with arousal. His hand, his fingers, slid down subtly until the tip of his middle finger touched your wetness and when you gasped, he took it away.

The time between spankings shortened; the strength behind them increased. “Ouch. Daddy!”

“What was that?” His voice was rough. Aroused.

“Daddy,” you choked out, face burning.

A particularly firm smack made you moan aloud. “You are _very_ naughty indeed.”

“I know,” you whined, inching yourself up over his knees. He spread his legs wider to give you more support and you slipped your hips over his knee, grinding shamefully as he continued to spank you without letting up. “Da- _daddy_ , please,” you begged as you saw stars before you, frotting with all your might. It felt so deliciously wrong.

“I won’t--” he grunted, “stop--until--you’ve admitted--what you did.”

“Ah! F-i-ine, then,” you choked out. “I’ll never--tell you, then.”

With a restrained groan, Obi-Wan reached back to deliver a particularly painful smack, one you felt all the way into your thighs.

With that spank, and the motion from it pressing your clit to his hard kneecap, you came with a dark and shivering implosion. You convulsed and throbbed on his lap, grinding your hips in circles, quite aware you were seeping through his pants.

Shuddering, you kissed his leg, chest heaving. “O-oh. Hhhmh.”

He gave you a light, playful smack and you looked back at him with mock pain in your eyes.

He raised an eyebrow. “I said I wouldn’t stop until you told me what you did wrong.”

“Okay, I’m sorry I borrowed your lightsaber without permission.”

“And?”

“And got it lost,” you added, hips spasming with an aftershock of your orgasm.

He nodded, very carefully rubbing your abused ass. “Very good. Do you think I should forgive you?”

His fingers began toying with the slickness between your thighs. You winced, very sensitive, but still very much okay with him continuing. “Yes I do.”

He nodded. “Very well. However...you did lie to me,” he said, “ _several_ times, so don’t you dare think that’ll be your last spanking, young one.”

You were surprised you didn’t melt right through his thighs. “Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> shhhh I know I was supposed to have up the next chapter of So Don't, Then, but...I had a brilliant idea and not enough time to execute it. So that chapter will be a little late. Sorry!


End file.
